Plantilla:Infobox company/doc
This template is designed for articles about companies. Usage Copy a blank version to use. All fields must be lower case, and most are optional. Only one of location and location_city/''location_country'' is required. Verbiage and examples Existing company , ) | genre = Corporate histories | foundation = New York City, U.S. ( ) | founder = Wikiped Wikiad | location_city = Seattle, Washington | location_country = U.S. | location = | locations = 300 stores (2000) at 2000-12-31 | area_served = North America | key_people = Wikiped Wikiad (Founder) Waldo Wikiad (CEO) | industry = Publishing | products = Books, magazines | services = Literary restoration, literary archiving | revenue = US$500,000,000 (2000), 5% from 1999 | operating_income = US$350,000,000 (2000) from 1999 | net_income = US$50,000,000 (2000) 12% from 1999 | assets = US$1,500,000,000 at 2000-12-31 9% from year earlier | equity = US$950,000,000 at 2000-12-31 6% from year earlier | owner = Wikiped Wikiad | num_employees = 1,500 (2000) | parent = Mega Corporation Inc. | divisions = TCC Company Histories, TCC Magazine Services | subsid = Restored Book Company, Super Archives, Ltd. | homepage = TheCorporationCompany.com | footnotes = | intl = }} , ) | genre = Corporate histories | predecessor = The Wikitory Company | foundation = New York City, U.S. ( ) | founder = Wikiped Wikiad | location_city = Seattle, Washington | location_country = U.S. | location = | locations = 300 stores (2000) at 2000-12-31 | area_served = North America | key_people = Wikiped Wikiad (Founder) Waldo Wikiad (CEO) | industry = Publishing | products = Books, magazines | services = Literary restoration, literary archiving | revenue = US$500,000,000 (2000), 5% from 1999 | operating_income = US$350,000,000 (2000) from 1999 | net_income = US$50,000,000 (2000) 12% from 1999 | assets = US$1,500,000,000 at 2000-12-31 9% from year earlier | equity = US$950,000,000 at 2000-12-31 6% from year earlier | owner = Wikiped Wikiad | num_employees = 1,500 (2000) | parent = Mega Corporation Inc. | divisions = TCC Company Histories, TCC Magazine Services | subsid = Restored Book Company, Super Archives, Ltd. | homepage = TheCorporationCompany.com | footnotes = | intl = }} Defunct company ) | founder = William Wikiand | defunct = | location_city = Atlanta, Georgia | location_country = United States | location = | locations = 350 banks (1999) | area_served = North America | key_people = William Wikiand (Founder) Robert Wikiand (CEO) | industry = Investment services | products = Financial services | revenue = US$326,810,243 (1999) | operating_income = US$185,967,452 (1999) | net_income = US$47,698,713 (1999) | aum = US$1,127,284,951 (1999) | assets = US$981,357,912 (1999) | equity = US$924,801,752 (1999) | owner = William Wikiand | num_employees = 1,520 (2000) | parent = Mega Financial Corporation (1959-2000) | subsid = Wikiand Credit Union Inc., Wikiand Loans Inc., Wikiand Mortgages Corporation | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = }} ) | founder = William Wikiand | defunct = | location_city = Atlanta, Georgia | location_country = United States | location = | locations = 350 banks (1999) | area_served = North America | key_people = William Wikiand (Founder) Robert Wikiand (CEO) | industry = Investment services | products = Financial services | revenue = US$326,810,243 (1999) | operating_income = US$185,967,452 (1999) | net_income = US$47,698,713 (1999) | aum = US$1,127,284,951 (1999) | assets = US$981,357,912 (1999) | equity = US$924,801,752 (1999) | owner = William Wikiand | num_employees = 1,520 (2000) | parent = Mega Financial Corporation (1959-2000) | subsid = Wikiand Credit Union Inc., Wikiand Loans Inc., Wikiand Mortgages Corporation | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = }} Description of fields Field names with a single asterisk (*) are required fields. Field names with two asterisks (**) are fields used for defunct companies only. Location data can be provided in either the location or location_city/''location_country'' fields. Note that the examples below are presented in wikicode and do not necessarily reflect actual statistics. ; name * : Name of the company. Example: Microsoft Corporation If the company is based in a country with a different language, the name field should read of company of company in native language. ; logo : Logo or graphic by which the company is currently and most readily identified. ; type * : Type of company, either Public, Private or similar. Example: Public ( ) Example: Private (subsidiary of Berkshire Hathaway) ; genre : Genre is primarily used for publishing and other media companies, and is of little value for other types. If this field is filled, consider using instead. Examples: Biographies, Science fiction, Western ; fate ** : The type of cause of the company to go defunct. Examples: Acquired, Bankruptcy, Dissolved If the cause of the company's dissolution is unclear, just use the last example above (Dissolved). ; predecessor : The corporate predecessor of the company. Example (as used in Berliner-Joyce Aircraft): Berliner Aircraft Company ; successor ** : The corporate successor of the company. Usually the successor is the company that acquired this company. Example (as used in NeXT): Apple Inc. ; foundation * : Place and date of company establishment. Use for the date. Example: Albuquerque, New Mexico, U.S. ( ) ; founder : Person or persons who founded the company. Example: Bill Gates Paul Allen ; defunct ** : Date of the company going defunct (dissolved). Use for the date. Example: Example: ; location_city * : Current city or city and state of the company's headquarters. If this field is used, do not use location field. Example: Redmond, Washington Example: Nuremberg ; location_country * : Current country of the company's headquarters. If this field is used, do not use location field. Example: U.S. Example: Germany ; location * : Current location of the company's headquarters. May be in the format of City, State, Country or City, Country. Deprecated - use location_city and/or location_country. ; locations : Number of locations the company has physical properties, expressed as a number, with the applicable year in parentheses. Example: 800 stores (2004) ; area_served : Geographic area the company does business in. Examples: Worldwide, North America, New York metropolitan area ; key_people : Individuals most closely associated with the company. Limit to at most three or four people, using popular names rather than formal names. Example: Bill Gates, Co-founder and Executive Chairman Paul Allen, Co-founder ; industry : Primary business market and/or industry the company occupies. Example: Computer software Computer hardware Video games ; products : Best known products produced by the company. Example: Microsoft Windows Microsoft Office ; services : Services offered by the company. Example: Computer repair Housekeeping ; revenue : Total revenue recognized by the company in its most recent fiscal year, with the applicable year in parentheses. Example: US$512,256,128,064 (2004) ; operating_income : Total operating income recognized by the company in its most recent fiscal year, with the applicable year in parentheses. Example: US$256,128,064,032 (2004) ; net_income : Net income or profit realized by the company in its most recent fiscal year, with the applicable year in parentheses. Example: US$128,064,032,016 (2004) ; aum : The company's total assets under management (AUM), with the applicable year in parenthesis. (Used for financial companies only). Example: US$200,000,000,000 (2002) ; assets : Total assets controlled by the company. Example: US$64,032,016,008 (2004) ; equity : Total equity held in the company. Example: US$32,016,008,004 (2004) ; owner : Current owner of the company, if applicable. Example: Willie Hayes ; num_employees : Total number of people employed by the company, with the applicable year in parentheses. Example: 3,493 (2004) ; parent : Holding company or group of the company. Example: Google ; divisions : Primary divisions operated by this company. Example: Operating system software, computer gaming, hardware ; subsid : Primary subsidiaries operated by the company. Example (as a part of Hewlett-Packard): Compaq ; homepage : Official or primary website operated by the company. Example: Microsoft.com ; footnotes : Additional notes about the terms, names and figures used in the company's infobox. ; intl : Use yes to change some labels from U.S. terminology to internationally-used terms. Revenue notes *In the revenue, operating_income and net_income fields, you may include an indicator icon to indicate the change compared to the previous fiscal year; to avoid confusion, place the indicator after the number. Please note that this is not intended to reflect the actual numerical change in value, only the direction of change compared to the previous year. If no citable information is available for previous fiscal year data, please do not use an icon. : , or : Example: US$128,064,032 (2004) Resources Company and financial info *Datamonitor - Provides free company profiles including descriptions, headquarter address, website address, employees, revenue and other financial data, industry categorization, and more. Additional data is available from purchasable company profiles. *Yahoo! Finance - Provides revenue (ttm), operating_income Cash Flow (ttm) and net_income Income Avl to Common (ttm) data, plus various other information. Enter the ticker symbol or find company name, then click on the "Key Statistics" link in the left column. Yahoo! also operates websites in many locations worldwide, links to which are located at the bottom of the web page. *Hoover's - Provides revenue and net_income data. Also provides num_employees figures. *Many companies also provide annual financial reports as downloadable PDF files in the "investor relations" section of their website. Financial figures are typically found in the last half of an annual report. Stock info In Japan: *The Tokyo Stock Exchange In the United Kingdom: *The LSE In the United States: *The NASDAQ Stock Market *NYSE Euronext Microformat See also Company Company